Enfant Heureux
by DeathAlive
Summary: Pengkhianatan, Amarah, dan Kebencian membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Seorang pembunuh yang lihai dan jenius. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghentikannya ?


**Title :**

Enfant Heureux

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)

Slight X-Over with Date a Live

 **Summary :**

"Pengkhianatan, Amarah, dan Kebencian membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Seorang pembunuh yang lihai dan jenius. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghentikannya ?" (Bad summary)

 **Rate :**

M

 **Genre :**

Action, Gore, Romance, Crime, Fantasy (maybe)

 **Pair :**

Naruto x ?

 **Warning :**

abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, bahasa tidak dapat dimengerti, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran (mungkin), Tidak sesuai dengan alur aslinya, OC, OOC, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru, Cold!Naru, AU, DLDR!

oOOOo

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya sedang duduk sambil 'mengusap-usap' mata kanannya ditemani dengan sebuah lagu metal yang diputar melalui handphonenya. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis cebol berambut panjang ke dalam ruangan itu. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah remaja laki-laki tersebut dan kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil handphone remaja itu untuk melihat judul lagu yang sedang diputarnya.

"Du-a-li-ty...Ne...Naruto-kun, apakah kamu tidak bosan-bosan mendengarkan lagu ini terus menerus ? Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau menghentikan kegiatan mengusap matamu itu. Kebiasaanmu itu membuatku merasa ngeri tahu" ucap gadis cebol itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah remaja laki-laki bernama Naruto itu.

"Tidak, Ophis-chan. Lagu ini sangat keren. Lalu, apakah kau terganggu dengan kebiasaan mengusap mataku ? Ayolah, Ophis-chan. Ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada pada diriku" jawab Naruto sambil terus mengusap mata kanannya.

"Itu sih namanya menusuk bukan mengusap. Oh ayolah Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Apakah aku perlu menyeret gadis itu kemari dan kemudian menyiksanya di depanmu agar kau puas dan menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu ?" tanya Ophis sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Naruto pun segera menghentikan kegiatan mengusap matanya. Dari lubang mata kanannya keluar cairan berwarna merah kental dibarengi dengan lendir. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak ambil pusing tentang mata kanannya itu. Namun, dalam waktu singkat, mata kanan Naruto kembali normal. Hal itu membuat Ophis terkejut. Namun, keterkejutannya itu dapat ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang menyiksanya dengan tanganku sendiri khukhukhu" jawab Naruto yang diselingi dengan tawa mengerikannya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Ophis dan mematikan lagu yang sedang berputar di handphonenya itu.

"Oh ya, Ophis-chan. Omong-omong, apa yang membawamu kemari ?" tanya Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Menma-sama memintaku untuk memanggilmu, Naruto-kun. Dia ingin kita pergi menghadapnya sekarang juga" jawab Ophis

"Hmm...Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi sekarang" ajak Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Ophis.

Naruto kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti dengan Ophis yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua hendak menghadap bos mereka, Menma Namikaze. Siapa itu Menma Namikaze ? Dia adalah kakak dari Naruto Namikaze.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Ophis. Sekarang mereka berdua telah sampai di hadapan Menma.

"Huh...Kalian ini lama sekali sih" gerutu seorang remaja laki-laki berambut silver gelap yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Menma melalui jendela.

"Eh...Menma-sama, siapa orang ini ? Berani-beraninya dia memasuki ruangan ini melalui jendela ?" tanya Ophis sambil menatap tajam ke arah remaja laki-laki tersebut. Beda dengan Naruto yang hanya menatap remaja laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Otouto, Ophis-chan, perkenalkan namanya adalah Vali Lucifer. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi anggota dari tim kalian" ucap Menma.

"Eh ? Teman setimku seorang gadis cebol dan si mata satu ?! Jangan bercanda, Menma-sama" protes Vali.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin sekelompok denganku, kenapa kau bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade heh ?" tanya Naruto kepada Vali dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar pertanyaan dingin dari Naruto, nyali Vali pun langsung menciut. Dirinya memilih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah...Kalian janganlah bertengkar. Bagaimana kalau kalian kuberi misi ?" tawar Menma yang sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Misi apa, Menma-nii ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian kuberi misi untuk mengacau di Kuoh Highschool besok. Kalian akan berangkat malam ini" jawab Menma.

"Hanya mengacau ? Apakah kau lupa bahwa aku dan Ophis-chan adalah duo pembunuh, Menma-nii ?!" protes Naruto.

"Ya, hanya mengacau. Tidak terima ? Silahkan keluar dari Khaos Brigade ?!" ancam Menma.

"Cih...Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Ophis-chan, Vali."

Naruto, Ophis, dan Vali hampir meninggalkan ruangan Menma. Tapi, mereka langsung menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mendengar Menma memanggil Naruto.

"Otouto, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya Menma.

"Huh...Baiklah, Menma-nii" jawab Naruto. "Kalian berdua silahkan tunggu aku di ruang perkumpulan."

"Baik, Naruto-kun/Naruto-san" jawab Ophis dan Vali secara bersamaan sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto melangkah mendakati Menma.

"Ada apa, Menma-nii ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya satu misi khusus untukmu, Otouto" jawab Menma. "Hanya kau yang kuperbolehkan untuk menjalankan misi ini. Ophis dan Vali dilarang menjalankan misi ini. Mereka hanya boleh mengacau saja."

"Misi apakah itu, Menma-nii ?" tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran dengan ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Culik mereka" jawab Menma sambil menyerahkan foto seorang gadis loli berambut pirang dengan model rambut twintail seperti bor dan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang.

"Hanya menculik ?!" protes Naruto.

"Menculik dan kemudian membunuhnya" balas Menma.

"Asyik...Ne, Menma-nii. Bolehkah aku menyiksa kakaknya ?"

"Kau boleh menyiksanya, Otouto. Tapi, tidak di TKP."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya sambil membuka penutup mata kirinya sambil menyeringai kejam. Kini tampaklah mata kiri Naruto yang berwarna kuning.

"AKU JADI BERSEMANGAT MENJALANKAN MISI RAHASIA INI SETELAH KAU MEMPERBOLEHKANKU UNTUK MENYIKSA SALAH SATU TARGET KHUKHUKHU...!"

oOOOo

Halo...Perkenalkan saya adalah Author baru dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika fic-nya wagu dan jelek yah...hehehe...silahkan dinikmati, Reader-san ^_^


End file.
